promesa cumplida  amor eterno
by perce-neige
Summary: "Hay momentos en la vida cuyo recuerdo es suficiente para borrar años de sufrimiento" François-Marie Arouet. Zero recuerda los momentos más felices de su vida junto a Kaname antes de que este muriera, mientras espera el abrazo del sueño eterno.


_**N/A:**__ Haber…um… esta historia es la secuela de la gracia de las orquídeas brilla en el frio otoño. _

_Lo que sucede con Zero y sus más profundos pensamientos y recuerdos._

_Espero que sea de su completo agrado_

**Importante:** **Vampire Knight no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes que Hino Matsuri-sensei ha creado.**

La prisión en la que estaba encerrado era oscura, llena de hechizos para impedir que escapara, en una torre que se localizaba al lado de la academia, en su mente internamente se preguntaba ¿Cuándo llegaría el fin de su sufrimiento?, ¿Cuándo sería el día en que una persona, cualquiera que sea, le pusiera fin a su miserable existencia?, ¿cuando seria el día en que esa promesa se cumpliría?

La necesidad lo estaba consumiendo, desde que Kaname murió no había vuelto a probar ni una sola gota de sangre, Yuuki muchas veces le ofrecía la suya pero él siempre la rechazaba, no era capaz de traicionar su lazo con Kaname aunque este ya no estuviera con él, mientras su mente vagaba, recordando los momentos más felices junto a su amado.

"_te amo, Zero_" repetía un castaño una y otra vez mientras el peli plateado le besaba el cuello, descendiendo poco a poco, era la primera vez que hacían el amor, y de cierta forma se sentía nervioso, pero los gemidos que escuchaba del sangre pura le decían que estaba disfrutando aquello, la luna estaba en su fase llena y su luz se filtraba por a ventana, permitiéndole apreciar mejor a la persona debajo suyo, los gestos que hacia eran un deleite, escuchar de esos seductores labios su nombre era un placer para sus oídos, ser en lo único en lo que esos ojos carmines se fijaban lo hacia sentir la persona más importante del mundo.

La tarde siguiente a esa apasionada noche, vio como la sonrisa de Kaname se ensanchaba y sus ojos se iluminaban al verlo, esto hizo que la dicha se apoderara de él besándolo con fervor y ternura, nunca se cansaba de hacer aquello, esos rojizos labios eran como una droga, una vez que se prueba quieres volver a hacerlo una y otra y muchas veces.

Una sonrisa se asomo en las comisuras de sus labios cuando recordó su primera cita, esta había sido un total desastre, gracias a un peli rubio de ojos azules y a una castaña de ojos cafés; ese día él había terminado con la sopa regada en sus pantalones porque Yuuki se había tropezado y el vino que supuestamente tomarían se había convertido en un cubo de hielo, Caín intento volver el vino a su estado original pero la copa se termino rompiendo por el repentino cambio de temperatura.

Esa noche salieron sin haber probado bocado alguno, caminaron por las calles vacías y oscuras con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, aunque la verdad esta no resulto incomoda y su única fuente de calor provenía de sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas, al final de cuentas fue una primera cita agradable porque sin importar los percances que tuvieron en principio Kaname no borro su sonrisa ni un solo momento.

Su mirada se poso en el oscuro techo contemplando como los encantos no habían dejado de brillar, podía decirse que era la única fuente de luz en todo el lugar al igual que el sonido de las cadenas cuando movía sus manos, inclusive si cuerpo le exigía aunque sea unas pocas gotas de sangre su mente prefería seguir vagando en los tan hermosos recuerdos que tenia junto a su amado Kaname, el tiempo que había pasado con él fue el mas feliz que alguna vez tuvo, era verdad lo que decía Oscar Wilde 'A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante'.

El primer beso que tuvieron fue presenciado por un hermoso ocaso, él ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el sangre pura y pensaba declararse aunque este le rechazara. Lo cito bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol cerca de los establos, no quería que otras personas lo escucharan, cuando llego el momento las palabras simplemente no le salieron, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y constantemente desviaba la mirada del joven frente a él.

Suspiro profundamente intentando calmar el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir lo que tenía que decir fue callado por los suaves labios del castaño. Fue el minuto mas largo de toda su existencia el tiempo para él se paro en ese preciso instante; al separase el sangre pura en un leve susurro le dijo las palabras que él mismo no había sido capaz "…te amo Kiryuu Zero…" para luego esbozar la primera pero no ultima sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a él y sin mas volvieron a sellar sus labios en un largo y dulce beso.

El día de su cumpleaños fue agradable, desde que Shizuka había matado a sus padres él jamás los volvió a disfrutar, si no fuera por Yuuki y el director ni siquiera se acodaría. Kaname le dijo que irían a conocer el Tokyo Disney Sea que quedaba ubicado en la ciudad Urayasu en Chiba, a las fueras de Tokyo, al principio se había negado rotundamente, pero después de tanta insistencia de parte del castaño y con ayuda de Yuuki finalmente dio su brazo a torcer.

Visitaron la isla misteriosa, el perdido rio Delta, la línea costera Americana y el único que le había agradado, el puerto mediterráneo, pasear en góndolas venecianas de noche junto a Kaname era estupendo, las antorchas que iluminaban las calles 'Venecianas' incitaban un ambiente muy romántico, mientras compartían uno que otro beso.

Algo que le llamo bastante la atención era el espectáculo llamado ¡BravíSEAmo! El cual narraba la historia de cómo el espíritu del agua y el espíritu del fuego se conocieron y se enamoraron en las aguas del océano mediterráneo, pero no era tanto en si los fuegos artificiales, la danza que hacia el fuego o los espectáculos acuáticos, era más bien la historia en si misma, dos elementos tan diferentes encontraron el amor al lado del otro, igual que paso con ellos, él siendo un cazador se enamoro profundamente de Kaname un vampiro sangre pura.

Las dos navidades que paso con Kaname fueron algo hermoso, la nieve cubría toda la academia y habían pocas personas allí, Yuuki cantaba uno que otro villancico, el director intentaba por todos los medios cocinar unas galletas sin que estas se quemaran y él obviamente estaba con Kaname sentados en el sofá, abrasados mientras unas de sus manos jugaba con el suave cabello del castaño. A las doce de la noche se repartieron los regalos, cuando toda celebración hubo acabado tanto él como Kaname se retiraron a su habitación, ahí se alimentó del castaño, su sangre era deliciosa, sentir como el elixir de la vida pasaba atreves de su boca era como probar el mismo cielo.

El año nuevo fue igual, el director, Yuuki, Kaname y él se dirigieron al templo para orar como era la costumbre, esperaron las 108 campanadas y a pesar del frio que hacia él ni siquiera lo había sentido, abrasar el cálido cuerpo de su amante era lo mejor que pudiera existir, el conteo termino y tanto ellos como toda la gente que se encontraba ahí dirigieron su mirada al cielo para observar el sorprendente espectáculo que ofrecían los fuegos artificiales. Miles de luces revoloteando en el aire, miles de colores que se difuminaban después de un tiempo, al poseer una vista vampírica este impresiónate espectáculo se podía apreciar mucho mejor.

La celebración de Tanabata fue su favorita, el sangre pura esa noche había usado una hermosa yukata de algodón color blanco, con estampados en gris, con el obi ancho de color ocre anudado con una cinta de color azul oscuro. Mientras él usaba una de color azul celeste con estampados de libélulas y un obi delgado de color vino tinto, tomados de la mano caminaron hasta el templo donde cada uno escribió su deseo y lo colgó en las ramas de bambú, Kaname después de hacer aquello con su bella voz empezó a cantar la canción tradicional.

_Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru._

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_

_Kingin sunago._

_Goshiki no tanzaku,_

_Watashi ga kaita._

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_

_Sora kara miteiru._

Un ruido dentro de la celda lo saco de sus recuerdos, Yuuki se encontraba frente suyo intentando una vez más que tomara de su sangre, la triste mirada que le dirigía la castaña lo hacia sentir mal, pero aun así obstinadamente movió su cabeza en negativa, no quería ser cruel ni nada por el estilo pero su corazón ya estaba cansado, lo único que él quería más que nada en el mundo era cumplir su promesa con Kaname.

Yuuki salió de la celda dándole una ultima mirada para nunca regresar, su amado hermano ya no estaba con ella y tal parecía que su otro hermano haría lo mismo, una triste sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, no podía culparlo, Zero amaba demasiado a su hermano y por eso entendía su obstinación a no querer beber su sangre.

Aunque el príncipe sangre pura ya no estuviera con ellos sus acciones habían dejado huella en el mundo, ahora todo era más pacifico, los humanos aun continuaban ignorando la existencia de los vampiros, pero ya no había ningún nivel E del que preocuparse, y los cazadores aunque aún vigilantes tenían más confianza con ellos, y la escuela era no solo un edificio, ésta se había convertido en un símbolo de igualdad.

Después de que la castaña abandono la torre en la que Zero se encontraba la mente de este se sumergió nuevamente en sus memorias, la tristeza y desesperación lo acompañarían hasta el final de sus días de eso no le cabía la menor duda porque como dijo una ves Dante Alighieri 'no hay mayor dolor que acordarse de los tiempos felices en la desgracia'.

Cuando Kaname murió toda esperanza en él lo abandono y cada día que pasaba sentía como era consumido por el abismo de la oscuridad, la eternidad era tan larga y frívola, cuando se le concedería el milagro de la muerte que poseían todos los humanos, esperar y esperar era todo lo que podía hacer, cuantas veces debía orar al cielo para que la dama que sostenía una guadaña se apiadara de él y le otorgara el don del descanso eterno, ¿era mucho pedir estar junto a su hermoso Kaname?

Por un tiempo salió de viaje, recorrió infinidades de sitios, intentando lo mejor que sus fuerzas de voluntad le daban vivir y luchar, pero era tan difícil, se sentía perdido, la razón que lo mantenía con vida ya no estaba y Yuuki alguien muy importante en su corazón ya no lo necesitaba porque la castaña había encontrado a esa persona que la quería más que nada en este mundo, sabia que junto ese joven ella seria inmensamente feliz.

Los años pasaban uno tras otro, los niños se convertían en adultos y formaban sus propias familias, la vida era un arma de doble filo, preciosa y maravillosa cuando tienes a tu alma gemela junto a ti, pero una agonía completa cuando esta no está. Interiormente se reía de las frases que decía, ¿desde cuando tenia esa clase de inspiración? Si seguía así terminaría escribiendo un libro.

Dejo de pensar, su racionalidad se perdió en el locura por la sangre, su cuerpo temblaba sin control y su garganta ardía dolorosamente, el hambre consumió la poca voluntad que le quedaba, gruñidos y gritos era todo lo que salían de su boca, sus ojos rojos delataban su lujuria por la sangre, el Zero Kiryuu que todos conocían había desparecido.

Cross se preparo para lo que venia, sabia que la pelea no iba ha ser fácil, tanto física como emocionalmente, Zero era el cazador más poderoso que existía y ahora lo era aun más habiendo caído en el estado de nivel E, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que esto era lo que el peli plateado había estado deseando, pronto se reuniría con la persona que más amaba y su sufrimiento por fin llegaría a su final.

Pulió un poco su espada hasta dejarla brillante como en los viejos tiempos, se quito sus gafas y la cinta que amarraba su cabello, se coloco la gabardina negra y salió de su oficina dirigiéndose a la torre en donde estaba el ultimo nivel E que existía.

Abrió la pesada puerta de hierro, entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el ex humano, las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas impedían que este escapara al igual que los hechizos en los muros, desenvainando su espada se dirigió a la celda sin despegar la vista de la persona que gritaba y gruñía allí.

"…lo siento tanto Zero… por no haber podido ayudarte en todo este tiempo…. Por acceder a dejarte caer en este estado… pero ya es la hora… hora en que te reúnas con él…" fueron las ultimas palabras que le dirigió a su hijo.

Blandió la espada con suma habilidad intentando que esta diera directo a su corazón, pero Zero no se lo dejaba fácil, este se movía aunque encadenado lograba bloquear los ataques que Cross lanzaba, hasta que en un rápido movimiento consiguió clavar profundamente la espada en el pecho del peli plateado viendo como este caía al suelo en medio del charco de sangre.

Sentir el filo de la espada en su pecho era molesto, el dolor rápidamente se expandió por todo su cuerpo dejándose caer el frio suelo donde la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones, su vista se nublaba poco a poco y su cuerpo se tornaba morado ante la perdida del liquido carmesí, cerro un instante sus ojos para luego sentir como una cálida y suave mano se posaba en su mejilla, debía ser Cross.

Abrió un poco sus ojos dándose cuenta de que la cálida mano posada en su mejilla pertenecía su amado castaño, este por fin venia a cumplir su promesa, "_es hora de irnos amor… por fin estaremos juntos como siempre lo habíamos deseado…"_ fue lo que escucho decir de sus suaves y delicados labios. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomo en las comisuras de sus labios cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el cálido tacto de Kaname.

Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, su hijo yacía muerto frente a él, pero abrió su ojos con sorpresa al ver que este esbozaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Tal parece que descansaría en paz.

Las dos tumbas de los dos seres más queridos por ella estaban una al lado de la otra, aunque debía sentirse triste en ese momento sabia que ellos dos estaban juntos y eso la hacia feliz, sin importar que no estuvieran físicamente ellos estarían en su corazón sin importar que.


End file.
